Era uma vez um verão
by Nimrodel Lorellin
Summary: Uma menina, um guardião e a história de um verão inesquecível!


Olá a todos!

Eis minha nova fic! É bem curtinha e sua feitura deve-se totalmente ao adorável desafio proposto por meu grupo, _Tolkien, escritor e mestre_!

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os meus queridos amigos, pessoas especiais e talentosas que sempre me estimulam com seu apoio e à minha beta Sadiesil, que me ajudou a tornar este texto algo de que eu realmente gosto :-)

Todos os personagens citados no texto são criações originais de Tolkien, sendo que Arathorn e Gilraen são pais de Aragorn, meu personagem preferido :-)

Tudo que estiver em itálico refere-se a pensamentos e divagações.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

_**Era**_ _**uma vez um verão...**_

Gilraen acordou no exato instante em que uma lufada de vento irrompeu pelo quarto, estrondeando as janelas.

Assustada, com o coração batendo furiosamente, sentou-se depressa, correndo a mão pelos cabelos compridos, enquanto tentava acalmar-se.

Ainda era madrugada, a luz da lamparina havia se extinguido há muito e o quarto estaria às escuras se a lua não derramasse seu brilho pálido através da janela.

Mas não foram necessários mais que alguns segundos para que compreendesse o motivo de seu despertar.

"_Arathorn!"_

Saltou da cama, o coração voltando a correr descontrolado.

" _Era isso, claro!" _Fora o som das passadas largas dele, soando pela casa, que a acordara.

Era cedo para seu retorno, mas talvez seus negócios no sul haviam terminado antes do que imaginara, concluiu enquanto descia as escadas, saltando de dois em dois degraus.

Ele haveria de querer fazer-lhe uma surpresa, chegando assim antes da aurora.

" Thorn?"

Sua voz excitada ecoou no vazio da casa, sem receber resposta.

Ansiosa, começou a correr por todos os cômodos, sem parar de chamar-lhe o nome. Mal podia esperar pelo prazer de ter os braços dele envolvendo-lhe a cintura, enquanto a erguia do chão para colar os lábios nos dela.

" Thorn?"

Chegou por fim às despensas, o sorriso já sumindo, rugas de preocupação tomando o lugar da felicidade em seu rosto.

"Arathorn?" - Chamou novamente, sentindo brotar o frio da decepção.

Nenhum sinal... Nada... Mas... Havia escutado seus passos! Pudera sentir-lhe o cheiro...

Voltou cômodo por cômodo, ainda relutante em aceitar que fora despertada por um sonho.

Ah não ser, talvez... Que enquanto estivesse correndo tolamente pela casa, ele houvesse subido até o quarto!

Subiu as escadas com esperança renovada, explodindo no quarto. Nada! Nenhum sinal dele.

"Arathorn?" Tentou uma última vez, como se o anseio que sentia pudesse fazê-lo se materializar em sua frente.

Aniquilada pelo desapontamento, acercou-se da janela, observando a madrugada enluarada, com o silêncio a sufocá-la.

Foi então que um calafrio premonitório percorreu-lhe a espinha, assustando-a.

Fechou a janela num baque, encostando-se nela trêmula, angustiada.

"_Oh Eru, por favor, não permita que lhe tenha acontecido algo de ruim!"_

Após alguns minutos respirou profundamente, antes de cruzar o quarto para ir até sua arca procurar algo para vestir.

Seria inútil tentar voltar a dormir, não enquanto estivesse tão nervosa, mas assim que o dia surgisse, iria até a aldeia procurar notícias da patrulha dele.

Ergueu a tampa, retirando o primeiro vestido que encontrou e inadvertidamente trouxe uma coisa a mais consigo que caiu ao chão com um baque.

Sufocou um suspiro que era uma mistura de surpresa e prazer. Sua boneca!

Tomou-a delicadamente nas mãos, sentando-se para examiná-la na pouca luz fornecida pelo luar. Sua bela boneca de madeira!

Fora há tanto tempo e, no entanto lembrava-se do dia em que a ganhara como se não houvesse passado mais que um verão.

O verão em que conhecera Arathorn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Verão de 2919**

Gilraen puxou a manivela do poço com grande esforço, para em seguida despejar a água límpida no balde que trouxera.

O fez sem nem mesmo tentar refrear sua irritação. Estava de péssimo humor. As coisas estavam tornando-se simplesmente intoleráveis em sua casa, desde que ele chegara.

Desde que o homem chegara. Arathorn, filho de Arador.

Lembrou-se de ouvir sua mãe contar para as outras mulheres que ele não possuía mãe, que esta havia morrido em seu parto. E por causa disso fora levado pelo pai, para ser criado no refúgio dos elfos, em Imladris.

Havia sentido pena, tentando imaginar como seria crescer sem uma mãe, mas logo a irritação retornou. Isso não queria dizer que ele podia vir e apossar-se da sua, pensou com ressentimento infantil.

O que seu pai Dírhael lhe havia dito? Que ele era o filho único de Arador, o chefe de todas as nossas pessoas, lembrou-se com azedume.

Pois não lhe parecera assim. O homem que havia chegado desacordado, levado nos braços do pai, era sujo e barbado, a roupa coberta de sangue e poeira. As botas enlameadas.

Não lhe pareceu um príncipe, pelo menos não como os das histórias que lhe contavam sobre os senhores da ilha do Ponente, Numenor dos Reis.

Mas infelizmente a curiosidade havia vencido a aversão e assim que a flecha orc fora extraída e ele sedado e deixado sozinho para descansar, entrou no quarto sorrateiramente, para dar uma olhada naquele homem intrigante, do qual os adultos conversavam aos sussurros e pareciam dar grande importância.

Aproximou-se da cama, examinando seu rosto sombreado pela barba negra e, apesar de a escuridão do aposento não favorecer uma apreciação mais apurada, notou que era um rosto áspero, mas não sem delicadeza, assim em repouso. Todavia, pareceu-lhe possuir um ar de abandono e lembrou-se novamente que era órfão de mãe.

De repente, sem aviso, seus olhos escuros se abriram, fazendo-a saltar de susto para longe da cama.

Porém, novamente a curiosidade venceu seus temores e aproximou-se lentamente.

" Você realmente cresceu entre os elfos?"

Antes mesmo que pudesse receber uma resposta, sua mãe havia entrado e muito zangada a expulsou do quarto, repreendendo-a por havê-lo incomodado.

Desde então não tivera outra oportunidade mínima de chegar perto dele. Tratavam-na, mesmo aos 12 anos, como uma criança que não podia se aproximar do príncipe dos dúnedain.

Irritada, marchou com dificuldade pelo terreno rochoso que conduzia em direção a casa, tentando equilibrar o balde de água numa mão e a boneca na outra.

Desde que ele chegara, sua mãe parecia ter se esquecido de sua existência. Nem se lembrava da última vez em que ela trançara seus cabelos ou fora a seu quarto, para dar-lhe seu beijo de boa-noite.

Certamente, por um tempo, ele estivera muito doente, todos muitos preocupados. Escutou dizerem para Arador que seu estado era grave, devido ao veneno sujo usado pelos orcs.

De má vontade admitiu também que esse fosse o motivo de seus pais passarem todo o tempo trancados no quarto, saindo somente para gritar ordens para ela, que parecia nunca obedecer tão rápido quanto eles gostariam, para em seguida ser barrada e ter a porta fechada em seu nariz.

Mas então, porque não lhe davam sossego? Era sempre uma coisa ou outra.

"_Gilraen, vá até a clareira trazer as ervas para o antídoto de Arathorn"; "Gilraen me ajude a limpar a caça que seu pai trouxe para o caldo de Arathorn"; "Gilraen, vá até o poço trazer água limpa para o curativo de Arathorn!" _Recitou desgostosa, parando por um tempo para secar o suor de seu esforço. Depois recomeçou seu andar determinado.

Por ser criança era proibida de ficar perto dele para não importuná-lo, porém era velha o bastante para ser tratada como serva, sem tempo para brincar, porque o todo poderoso filho do capitão dos dúnedain estava ferido!

Continuou tão aborrecida, resmungando consigo mesma que só viu a borda da ribanceira quando era tarde demais. Assustou-se, seu pé prendeu-se na barra do vestido e por causa do peso que carregava, cambaleou, deslizando na beirada escorregadia, tombando para frente.

Deu um grito de medo e no instinto de proteger-se da queda sórdida que se seguiria, só pode fechar os olhos, largar o balde e agarrar-se à boneca.

Mas incrivelmente a queda não veio, quando uma sombra surgiu do nada, jogando-se em direção a ela.

Abriu os olhos assustada para então perceber que era um homem de braço forte que a havia agarrado.

Mas não, não haviam parado, ainda estavam caindo!

Ele tentava equilibrar-se, mas quando a puxou ela havia batido nele com muita força e eles estavam na beirada.

Fechou os olhos novamente enquanto ele usava uma força tremenda para impulsionar seu corpo para o lado e evitar que caíssem no fundo do barranco.

Ainda assim escorregaram um pouco e caíram juntos, pousando com um baque seco, seguido de um gemido de dor.

Que não era dela!

Lenta e temerosamente abriu os olhos, fitando a copa das árvores acima deles, depois girou a cabeça para olhar seu salvador.

_Arathorn!_

Ele também tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios apertados bem firmes, como se disposto a impedir que outro lamento escapasse deles.

No todo, eles eram duas figuras patéticas caídos lá, respirando aos tragos, com ela esparramada em cima dele, que ainda lhe segurava firmemente de encontro ao peito.

Mas aquilo seria apenas um detalhe mínimo, a seu ver, se algo muito, muito pior não houvesse acontecido.

Estremecendo, notou que havia encharcado as calças dele, a túnica e a tipóia onde repousava seu braço ferido com a água que estava carregando quando caiu. Entretanto, quando ergueu os olhos chocados, viu que ele havia finalmente aberto os dele e estava olhando para ela.

A expressão no rosto dele a confundiu. Não parecia zangado, apenas divertido e interessado.

Ainda assim esperou por sua reação e não estava preparada para a voz que soou terna e agradável, vinda de alguém que lhe despertara tamanha antipatia.

Não combinava com o homem de aparência rude que vivia em sua casa há uma semana.

" Parece que fizemos uma bagunça danada." - Riu um riso de fauno, olhando para o braço gotejante. " Receio que ambos receberemos uma reprimenda de sua mãe, embora ouse dizer que seria bem pior se tivéssemos caído lá embaixo."

Então, franziu a testa e ela imediatamente saiu de cima dele, erguendo-se e dando um passo atrás, porém ele apenas esticou o braço são e pegou sua boneca, agora em pedaços, depois que caíram em cima dela. Por fim ergueu os olhos e pareceu-lhe que se tornara triste.

" Eu sinto muito... Parece que quebrei sua boneca." - Sorriu abatido e Gilraen engoliu em seco, sentindo sua face pegar fogo.

O que foi que fizera? Provavelmente ele ficaria doente novamente por causa de sua estupidez. Seu pai se zangaria e a mãe ficaria aborrecida.

Afastou-se tropeçando, e sem pensar começou a correr para casa, como se uma matilha de wargs estivesse em seu encalço. Correndo dele sem parar nunca. Nem sequer tendo coragem de olhar para trás.

Ouviu-o gritar seu nome, porém nem cogitou parar. Só pensou em fugir e foi o que fez até que entrou na segurança de seu quarto, jogando-se sobre a cama.

Ficou lá, tão imersa em sua própria miséria que mal percebeu a entrada da mãe, que se sentou ao seu lado. No entanto assim que ela a tomou nos braços e começou a embalá-la, as lágrimas aumentaram de intensidade.

" Não quer me contar o que houve minha querida?"

Fungou várias vezes, até conseguir um pouquinho de controle.

" Ar... Arathorn! Foi... Foi Arathorn! Ele... Eu... Ele..." - Não conseguia deixar de soluçar para formar palavras coerentes.

" Ele fez-lhe algo?" - A mãe a encorajou docemente.

" Sim... Não... Eu..." - Ela balbuciou, erguendo-se e esfregando as lágrimas com as mãos abertas. " Eu... Eu joguei um balde de água nele!" - Recomeçou a chorar até que o som da risada da mãe sobrepujou seus soluços.

" Não está zangada?"

Espantou-se com aquela reação. Afinal, desgraçara sua família. Caíra em cima do filho de Arador e virara um balde de água fria inteirinho nele.

" Claro que não. E muito menos Arathorn. Foi ele quem me procurou e contou que a havia assustado e pediu-me que viesse ver se você estava bem."

O desalento começou a diminuir, enquanto prestava atenção ao que a mãe dizia.

" Mas... Mas eu caí em cima dele e o feri novamente!"

" Não aconteceu nada demais, sua bobinha." - A mãe secou-lhe as lágrimas com mãos gentis. " Você não o feriu. Na verdade, ele ficou muito preocupado achando que ele a pudesse ter ferido. Também me pediu que lhe entregasse isso." - Mostrou a boneca quebrada. " Disse que sente muito. "

Pegou a boneca, ou o que restara dela, enquanto os braços mornos da mãe voltavam a enlaçá-la.

" Mas não foi culpa dele." - Murmurou com o rosto envergonhado enterrado no colo dela, que riu suavemente. " Ele tentou evitar que eu levasse um tombo."

"Agora você vê o motivo de eu a ter mantido longe para que o pobrezinho pudesse se recuperar?"

Riu encabulada. Era uma verdade bastante embaraçosa.

De repente lembrou-se de algo e desvencilhou-se assustada.

" Mas... Lorde Arathorn... Eu fui rude com ele... Não tentei ajudá-lo a se levantar e saí correndo enquanto falava comigo!"

Ivorwen riu, puxando-a novamente para seus braços.

" Você não foi rude, estava apenas assustada e Arathorn não se importará com os modos de uma criança."

Podia ser, mas estranhamente percebeu que a opinião de Arathorn seria importante para ela.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

A primavera chegou com seu luxuriante colorido. A estação preferida de Gilraen.

Havia acordado cedo e, como o dia estava lindo, decidiu animada colher flores para enfeitar sua casa.

Depois de colher uma quantidade razoável, sentou-se para começar a trabalhar, deliciando-se com a fragrância doce que emanava do ramalhete que tomava forma em suas mãozinhas hábeis.

" Isso está muito bonito." - Disse uma voz por detrás dela. Uma voz da qual Gilraen não se esquecera apesar de havê-la escutado tão pouco.

" O... Obrigada." - Gaguejou, emudecendo-se de vez, quando ele contornou o tronco para ficar de frente para ela.

Surpreendeu-se ao notar o quão diferente ele estava do dia em que surgira ferido na aldeia. Havia aparado a barba e tinha os cabelos penteados e brilhantes, além de vestir uma bonita túnica marrom.

Para admiração dela, sentou-se ao seu lado, com a naturalidade de quem fizera isso por toda a vida e eles não passassem de velhos companheiros, forçando-a a olhá-lo atentamente pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera.

" Espero que não se importe se eu lhe fizer companhia."

Tomada por um grande sentimento de culpa, lembrou-se de que nunca havia se desculpado por seu comportamento deplorável, já que no dia seguinte, ao acordar, soube que ele havia partido com o pai.

Mesmo assim assentiu e ele continuou tagarelando, sem parecer notar-lhe a mudez.

" Sua mãe me disse onde encontrá-la, mas eu tive que procurar bastante. Você é uma pequena menina bastante arisca."

Ele brincou, procurando algo em seus alforjes, enquanto ela observava-lhe fascinada o rosto, notando pela primeira vez o quanto era bonito, olhos escuros inteligentes, assediados pelos longos e indisciplinados cabelos negros. Pareceu-lhe jovem também, um sorriso franco e bem humorado, emprestando-lhe certo ar juvenil.

Quando por fim desviou os olhos de seu rosto e voltou à atenção para o que ele havia retirado da mochila, soltou uma exclamação abafada, mal acreditando no que via.

Arathorn segurava a mais bela boneca que Gilraen jamais havia visto. Os traços delicadamente esculpidos na madeira, as pequenas mãos perfeitas e o longo cabelo negro cuidadosamente arranjado na cabeça delicada.

Olhou para ele, em boquiaberta surpresa, recebendo de volta um sorriso que era uma mistura de divertimento e seriedade.

" Queria me desculpar por haver estragado a outra e espero que você goste desta. A fiz para você."

Ele sorriu por causa da hesitação dela e pacientemente levou suas mãos grandes às dela para colocar lá a boneca.

" Devo confessar que levei mais tempo do que imaginava para esculpi-la... Também, nunca havia feito uma boneca antes."

Ela acariciou relutante o cabelo sedoso, para exclamar encantada ao descobrir duas pequenas orelhas pontudas.

Arathorn riu encabulado.

" Pensei que você não se importaria se ela fosse elfa." - Sacudiu a cabeça, sem esconder o divertimento. " Foi idéia de Elladan. Ele me disse que se fosse obrigado a fabricar uma boneca, seria ela então uma elfa. Foi ele quem me ajudou com seus traços, mas foi Elrohir quem conseguiu que Arwen tecesse seu vestido e o cabelo..."

Gilraen continuava de cabeça baixa, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo da boneca, sem dar mostras de o haver escutado, então Arathorn calou-se, pois não podia ver-lhe o rosto e saber se havia gostado ou não, e ficou a olhá-la com curiosidade e um pouco de apreensão.

Não poderia saber que ela estava com grande remorso. Depois da forma como o havia tratado, ele havia tido a gentileza de fazer-lhe uma boneca nova.

" É tão bonita." - Sussurrou ela, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo grata e embaraçada. " Nunca ganhei nada tão belo."

Ergueu seus olhos cinzentos e inocentes para ele.

" Posso mostrar para minha mãe?"

Ele sorriu, aliviado por ela não estar chateada ou ofendida com o presente.

" Claro que pode. Ela é sua, lady Gilraen."

Ela sorriu amplamente, as faces coradas de prazer e impulsivamente lançou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, o pegando desprevenido e quase jogando os dois no chão. Depois quando ele conseguiu equilibrar ambos, lhe deu um beijo.

" Obrigada, obrigada! É o mais belo presente que já recebi."

Então, enquanto ele ainda não havia recuperado sua compostura, ergueu-se, deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante e correu para casa, segurando a boneca de encontro ao peito, como se levasse um tesouro.

Arathorn ergueu-se enfim, sorrindo.

Realmente valera a pena todo caçoar que teve de aturar de seus homens e dos gêmeos, enquanto esculpia a boneca. Aquele ar de felicidade no rostinho dela fora a recompensa maior que já recebera por qualquer ato grandioso que realizara na vida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Estranhamente, apesar de adorá-la, Gilraen nunca brincou com sua nova boneca.

Colocou-a em cima da arca em seu quarto, mas a partir daquela primavera, deixou de lado as brincadeiras infantis e tornou-se uma mocinha sempre preocupada com o bom estado de suas vestes e a arrumação de seus cabelos.

Mas se as outras crianças perderam sua colega de brincadeiras, a mãe ganhou uma companheira dedicada e disposta.

Outro fato significativo de todas essas mudanças é que sempre estava esperando pelo retorno de Arathorn e, quando o grupo dos dúnedain chegava, estava ao lado dos pais para recebê-lo, para depois ficar por perto, discretamente tecendo ou costurando, pois era fascinada por suas histórias tanto quanto por sua presença e descobriu já não poder suportar sem tristeza viver a ausência dele por meses a fio.

Parecia-lhe incrível que o homem que a irritara profundamente pudesse ter-se revelado uma pessoa tão admirável e fascinante. Gostava do som de sua voz, que lhe soava melodiosa e suave, embora firme, sobressaindo-se sobre todas as outras. Gostava da forma como jogava a cabeça para trás e ria, sem encabular-se que o som ecoasse por toda parte; da maneira inquieta com que retirava as mechas teimosas de cabelos negros dos olhos e do jeito com que parecia sempre estar cheio de energia, gesticulando e sorrindo.

Gostava da forma como ele dizia seu nome, sua voz profunda e melodiosa quase o transformando em poesia.

E à medida que os anos foram passando, aquela adoração de menina transformou-se inteiramente em amor.

Portanto, no verão de 2929, quando havia completado 22 anos, Arathorn pediu-lhe em casamento e embora Dírhael insistisse que, pelos padrões numenorianos, ela era demasiado jovem para se casar, Gilraen implorou ao pai que concedesse sua mão.

Nisso, felizmente recebeu o apoio de Ivorwen, pois era patente que viver longe do homem que amava tornara-se um martírio para a filha.

O casamento acorreu no final do outono, com o dourado das folhas novas emoldurando a felicidade dos noivos.

Após a cerimônia, partiram para a casa que ele havia construído para ela, e Gilraen levava em seu enxoval o único tesouro que havia acumulado em seus poucos anos de vida.

A boneca que havia ganhado dele.

" Minha boneca!" - Ela falou alto, embalando-a com carinho.

Quando ergueu os olhos e o viu lá, de pé ao lado da porta, achou por um momento que seus olhos, assim como sua vontade resolveram lhe pregar peças.

" Arathorn?" - Ergueu-se, temendo tocá-lo e vê-lo desfazer-se como numa visão.

" Gil."

Foi o que bastou para que atravessasse o quarto e se jogasse em seus braços.

Quase chorando de alívio, correu as mãos por seu rosto e por seu corpo, querendo se certificar de que ele estava realmente bem, por causa das estranhas sensações que a haviam afligido aquela noite.

Depois de satisfeita, deu-lhe repetidos beijos antes de notar que ele estava rígido em seus braços, as mãos apertadas com força, caídas ao lado do corpo, sem tocar-lhe.

"Arathorn, o que ouve?" - Sua preocupação voltou com força redobrada.

Ele desvencilhou-se e sentou pesadamente na cama como se as pernas já não o pudessem sustentar, enterrando o rosto nas palmas das mãos.

Este ato inquietou-a e sentando-se ao seu lado, tomou suas mãos nas dela, mas ele não ergueu a cabeça, nem a olhou.

Não conseguia ver seu rosto, escondido por seus cabelos e teve que empurrar as mechas para trás de sua orelha e virar sua face para ela.

Assustou-se ao notar pela primeira vez a frieza de sua pele e a angústia em seu semblante.

"Arathorn, por favor, conte-me o que aconteceu!" - Implorou ela.

Uma eternidade pareceu se passar, até que ele engoliu em seco várias vezes. Parecia estar buscando forças para responder.

" Gil... Ele... Meu pai... Meu pai... Arador está morto!"

Ela cobriu os lábios com a mão, chocada.

" Oh não, não! Não, Arador!"

Sentiu as lágrimas inundarem-lhe os olhos.

" Oh _Eru_! Como? Como isso aconteceu Thorn? Como aconteceu?"

Os olhos dele voltaram a se fechar, o corpo todo tremendo.

" O grupo dele... Foi atacado por trolls..." - Sua voz oscilou, e ele tinha perdido a pouca cor que lhe restava. " Muitos... Não tiveram chance..."

" Não! Não! Não! Oh Arathorn, sinto muito!"

Ele abriu olhos carregados de culpa para ela.

" E eu não estava lá Gil... Não estava lá com ele... Poderia tê-lo defendido... Falhei com meu capitão... Falhei com meu pai..."

Ela sentiu-se adoecer ao ouvir essa confissão desesperada.

" Não é culpa sua, Arathorn." - Apertou-lhe mais forte as mãos. " Você é honrado e corajoso, e Arador sempre se orgulhou de você, mas ainda é apenas um homem e essa é uma guerra cruel e sem tréguas. Não pode se responsabilizar por todas as mortes, pois não os pode salvar a todos e talvez nem sequer pudesse ter salvado seu pai!"

Ele escondeu novamente o rosto e ela o embrulhou protetoramente em seus braços. Podia sentir o esforço enorme que ele fazia para manter suas emoções seguras, firmemente acorrentadas dentro de si.

" Deixe sair Thorn. Está tudo certo." - Sussurrou contra a face dele, beijando-lhe o rosto e os olhos. " Chore por ele. Não há nada de errado nisso. Lamente por seu pai."

Ao som daquelas palavras, a resistência de Arathorn rachou e ele desabou nos braços de Gilraen.

Lamentou até exaurir-se, enquanto se sentavam lá, até que por fim deitaram-se ainda abraçados.

Apesar de sua própria dor, Gilraen manteve-se firme, com seu apoio carinhoso e protetor, enquanto escutava-lhe a respiração acalmar-se pouco a pouco e ele adormecer de exaustão.

Ainda assim o manteve em seus braços, observando o dia surgir lentamente.

"_Amanhã!"_ - Ela decidiu. "_Amanhã eu lhe contarei meu segredo." _

Sorriu involuntariamente enquanto levava a mão ao ventre.

" _Sim. Amanhã Arathorn saberá sobre seu filho. Nosso filho!"_

Acariciou a barriga lentamente.

" _Talvez seja uma menininha de olhos escuros como o pai, a quem darei minha boneca... Ou talvez seja um menininho a quem Arathorn ensinará a montar... Mas não importa... Amanhã mostrarei a ele que mesmo na dor pode brotar a esperança."_

**_FIM_**


End file.
